kraveanddowfandomcom-20200214-history
Haggis
'Donald Sandover '(Born 3rd October) better known as Haggis; was a Scottish human who lived in the forest of Mammoth Rock. He was good friends with Krave and Dow and is a former member of Earth's Alliance. He was only four feet tall and he was constantly tormented for this, however he displayed great physical strength and agility. History The Woodland Scot Very little is known about Haggis before the events of the series. However, he does mention that he was born in Scotland and that he moved to Mammoth Rock to get away from his family who were pestering him and to get some personal time. After moving into a wooden house in the woods of Mammoth Rock with his pet rabbit; Bouncer, he meets Krave, Dow and Bun when he saves their life from a gangsta known as Bling Bling Bad Boy by scaring him off with his wood chopping axe. When they leave to go back home, they see Haggis around town a few times and the duo soon become good friends with Haggis. When Krave and Dow go on a roadtrip and drive to the airport, they are chased down by Dow's rival; Oliver as he attempts to make the two crash. However, Haggis finds out and manages to get inside Oliver's car and stop the jock from harming his friends. (Krave and Dow's Excellent Adventure) Battle for Time Krave and Dow are given a task by the Council of Existence; to form an alliance that will protect Earth from any evil that attempts to attack it. When deciding members, they ask Haggis if he wants to join the alliance and he accepts. Before leaving home and going off with Krave and Dow, he decides to set his pet rabbit, Bouncer free into the forest. Once the alliance is fully formed, the members are himself, Krave, Dow, Benso and Hunter and they name themselves "Earth's Alliance". ''While training to fight and defend, Haggis choices a weapon to use; a fire absorbing axe. Haggis gives it a name; ''The Flaming Axe. ''When Constellation Bit; a evil scientist threatens Earth, the alliance form and go to fight the evil genius. Constellation reveals his plans and powers at a science convention in Mammoth Rock. When the alliance arrive at the convention, they find Constellation and three of his anthromorphic creatures he has created; General Boaron, Epic Moo and Gullzore attacking everyone. Dow and Benso lead everyone outside of the convention building to save them from harm, while Krave, Hunter and Haggis fought Bit and his minions.Haggis tries to fight Boaron, but his strength is outmatched by the boar's. The other's become outmatched too and Constellation escapes. However, he does not start attacking the cities, he simply travels back in time to fufill his ultimate scheme, leaving his three minions behind. Benso manages to track down the time zone of Constellation's whereabouts which is England,1942, however Bit has put a time shield around the first two years he arrives there and the alliance are forced to travel to 1944. The three creatures join with the alliance to take revenge on Constellation for terming them into anthromorphic freaks. The creatures also give themselves a name; ''"The Titanium Three". (Krave and Dow Battle for Time) Death When the alliance arrive in England, 1944, they find Constellation has built a factory with the two years he has been in here. They enter the factory where Constellation has a army of anthromorphic, Nazi seagulls that he wishes to make them help him destroy the world. The alliance, as well as the Titanium Three fight the Nazi seagulls and manage to stop them from being unleashed into the world. While Krave, Dow and Benso go looking for Constellation, Haggis, Hunter and The Titanium Three fight the remaining seagulls. After Krave is attacked by Bit, the evil genius realises his plan has failed and sets off a command for his Paradox Factory; self destruct which will destroy most of England, as well as quater of Wales and Scotland. The alliance realise that if the factory succseeds in self destructing, then it will blow up a past version of Krave who is in the war and maybe even Haggis's ancestors, so them cease to exist. The Titanium Three tell the alliance that they have the ability to absorb energy like their creator, so they tell the others to leave before the explosion goes off. This will also kill all four of them. However, Haggis realises that The Titanium Three are struggling to absorb the energy and fight off Constellation Bit at the same time, so Haggis stays at the factory and sacrafices himself by stabbing Constellation with his axe, before the explosion goes off and kills them all, saving the millions of lives and stopping a paradox. (Krave and Dow Battle for Time) Legacy Once returning home, Krave, Dow, Benso and Hunter believe that Haggis deserves a funereal for his bravery, so they build him a grave in the forest that he lived in. While the funeral is going on, Bouncer returns to see his owner's grave.'' (Krave and Dow Battle for Time) When Krave and Dow are travelling through alternate universes, they go to the Evilverse where they find a alternate version of Haggis. This version of Haggis is the exact opposite to the real Haggis; he's extemely skinny, tall, nerdy, hates outside and loves technology. He also has a American accent which is the accent the real Haggis hated the most out of all the accents he had heard. ''(Krave and Dow's Merry Christmas) '' Personality Haggis was a optimistic, confident, strong and arrogant individual. He enjoyed the art of wood crafting and the fresh out doors as he was a nature lover. He showed a strong affection for his friends, but a great hatrid for his enemies. He could be very kind, but also very cruel if he wanted to be. He was also very generous, often giving Krave or Dow some of his wood crafts and offering them a home in the woods with him. Relationships Bouncer Bouncer was Haggis's pet hare. Appearances *Krave and Dow's Excellent Adventure (first appearance) *Krave and Dow Battle for Time (dies; final appearance) *Krave and Dow's Merry Christmas (alternate version) *Krave and Dow's Finest Hour ''(mentioned) Trivia *Haggis is the only member of the original Troytism Alliance line-up who dies. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Earth's Alliance